


Winchesters calm you down

by HadesGhostGirl



Series: An exploration of prompts and inspirations [40]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-25 00:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9794336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadesGhostGirl/pseuds/HadesGhostGirl
Summary: I wrote this as a way to calm myself down and thought it could help others.





	

I paced back and forth across the Winchester brother's motel room. "Come on guys I need to kill something!" I punched a wall in frustration. " Sam please tell me you've found something I can behead?"

"We're not hunting anything till this shit storms blown over!" Dean said. Calmly sipping his beer.

" I need something to take this out on!" I yelled.

Sam stood up and walked over to me. "What?" I asked. He held his arms out.

" Hit me," he said gesturing towards himself.

" No Sam," I said. "I am not taking this out on you!"

"Why not?" Sam said.

" You wanted to take it out on something," Adam said. "Why not Sam?"

"Adam not helping!" I yelled at him.

" Not helping?" Dean said. "You'll get yourself killed against anything real. So one of us is the best choice."

"I'm not hitting any of you!" I said, calmer now.

This senseless arguing about me hitting one of the three went on for a while. After some time I forgot why we were arguing anyway.

Until Sam suddenly comes out with, "You feeling better?"

"Yeah," I said. " Thanks. "


End file.
